My Time
by Fortybuckle5859
Summary: This story is about a boy, who lost his family to the Empire. A girl who lost her family to the empire, read the story of them becoming closer. will they die or live happily ever after?
1. He's Gone!

**A/N This is my first Fanfic Ever on this site. I used Google docs to mess around but I'm serious now. I hope you enjoy, leave a comment on changes you want to see. thanks!**

 **There is no Sexual content or large violence in this chapter!**

 **My Time- star wars rebels fanfic**

Ezra was sleeping in his bunk on the Ghost, while Zeb was snoring, and keeping him awake. In the morning they had a mission to capture some imperial supplies for the people of Tarkintown, on Lothal. "shut up!" Ezra said quietly but loud enough to wake the lasat. "fine" said Zeb. The snoring stopped and Ezra went to sleep. The Next morning the Ghost went to an imperial base and Sabine was going to cause a distraction like she always did. She blew up the bombs and caused the troopers to go to the other part of the base. As Ezra Kanan and Zeb went in and captured the food and fuel for the Ghost, Sabine was ambushed and knocked out. Zeb and Ezra noticed and told Kanan they will go get Sabine. Hera had the Ghost nearby and got off the ramp and went to help Kanan. the ISB agent Kallus, went to electrify Sabine when Ezra Yelled "NO!" and force pushed Kallus into five other troopers, knocking them out. Zeb flung the still knocked out Sabine over his shoulders and Ezra went to cover the Lasat to get back to Kanan and Hera. "GO!" yelled Ezra. As more troopers and transports arrived, the Inquisitor force pulled Ezra over and captured Ezra. As the crew had to pull back they had to leave him. The Inquisitor took Ezra's lightsaber and cut it with his own. Ezra was taken to the destroyer Violence. as the crew got to the Ghost, they took off. As Sabine regained consciousness slowly, she said " Thanks, Kanan"  
"That wasn't me, that was Ezra."  
"Oh, I'll have to thank him after this."  
"That's the problem..."  
"He was captured by the Inquisitor when he and Zeb went to get you, Sabine he got captured rescuing you."  
She started to realize he liked her more than a friend, she also noticed she liked him a little more than a friend now. Mainly because he risked his life to save her. Kanan went up to the top gun as Zeb was on the nose and Chopper on the phantoms turret. Sabine sat there, thinking... " Why did he do that? I can take torture, they did it to us every day at the imperial academy. He's just a kid." Under her helmet, she started to tear up. She and the crew might never see him again. After the battle, she went to see Hera.  
"Hera?"  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"It's about Ezra."  
"Okay, sit down next to me."  
"What happened?"  
"You were ambushed by imperial soldiers and were knocked out. Ezra and Zeb saved you."  
"So it's my fault he's been captured?"  
"No, it's not your fault! Don't even think that!"  
"It's the Empire's fault."  
"Hera, what if he doesn't come back?"  
"We will find him, don't you worry."  
"I hope your right, Hera."

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of My Time! Tell me what you think when your done reading and if you want more of Rebels or some Clone Wars!**


	2. My Pain

**Chapter-2 My Pain**

It was dark in the room. But Ezra could see, there were stairs and a man standing there with a helmet on. "Who are you?" the masked man said. "Jabba the Hutt."  
"Okay, smart one." He removed his mask and told Ezra his name. "I'm the Fifth Brother." He looked through Ezra's mind using the force.  
"Your name is Ezra Bridger." He knew my name, now it was easier to find me.  
"What do you want with me?" said Ezra.  
"I want you to join us on the dark side of the force as your master can't teach you anything."  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because you don't have a choice." He said taking out his lightsaber and igniting it, putting it next to my neck.  
"Now will you reconsider?" Ezra was feeling terrified and his master knew it.  
"No, I'm loyal to my master as you are to yours." Said Ezra.  
"I'm loyal to the side who can win!"  
"That's not the empire!" The brother lets Ezra down and holds him with the force by the neck. while he's choking the Fifth Brother Smacks him across the face and punched him multiple times in the gut, nuts, and face. He left the boy on the ground gasping for air. Ezra is bleeding from the nose and forehead.

 _ **Meanwhile aboard the Ghost...**_

Kanan was sleeping on the top bunk above Hera. As they were both sleeping, Kanan had a vision. It was Ezra with a red lightsaber near his neck, terrified. Then he saw what the inquisitor did after.  
Kanan flew out of sleep and hit his head on the ceiling.  
Hera jumped as a freaked out Kanan fell out of the top bunk, waking up everyone on the ship.  
"Kanan! What's wrong!?" She said to the sweating and panting Jedi.  
"It's Ezra! The inquisitor is torturing Ezra!" Sabine and Zeb flew into the room asking what was going on?  
"Ezra is being tortured by the inquisitor." said Hera. Sabine knew what that meant. After they got Kanan to sleep on the couch in the commons. they went to bed while Hera stayed out in the common in a sleeping back with Kanan. Sabine was in her room, sobbing about Ezra. Mumbling that it was her fault, that he will never forgive her. Zeb was going to get something to drink and heard her. He walked in and said "Sabine, You okay?"  
"NO! I'm not Ezra is being tortured and it's all my fault. If I noticed those troopers before they got me, he wouldn't be there!"  
"This is not your fault! We will get him back!"  
"But until then the empire will torture him and then kill him if he breaks!"  
"But if he dies we will know, there is nothing worse than not knowing."  
"I know."  
"Thanks Zeb." said the sniffiling Sabine.

 **Aboard the Violence**

Ezra was Electrocuted after escaping and finding out where he was. When he was laying on his cold metal bunk he was crying. Thinking of a way of and of Sabine, as he could feel her sorrow and that it was her fault.  
"It's not your fault Sabine it's mine. I went to help you and I don't regret it. I'd rather it be me here than you." He thought, then he remembered the force. He tried to connect to Kanan and it worked. As he told Kanan through the force where he was and what ship he was on. "Master, I hope you got that. If you didn't I'm going to die." Said the crying boy. He just sat there, saying "I will survive. We always survive, or at least we try."

 **Just after on the Ghost**

Kanan woke up in the morning after Hera did as usual. Hera was sitting at the table eating cereal and drinking coffee. "Morning sleepy-head." she said. " Well, I wouldn't be so tired if I didn't have that vision."  
"Well, it was..." Then Kanan paused.  
"Kanan?" Just then his eyes fell back into his head and he passed out and his head hit the table and then the floor.  
"KANAN!" Hera yelled as loud as she could. She ran over to him spilling the coffee on her arm which burned her arm slightly. she didn't care.  
Sabine and Zeb ran in and helped Hera lift Kanan into the Medical bay of one of the cruisers allied to the Rebellion, above Atollon.

 **A/N So tell me what you think, I heard the first chapter seemed rushed. I just didn't know what to write. Sorry tell me what you want. I'll see if I can get it wrote. Thanks!**


	3. Thanks for you guys! (Not story related)

Thank you, men and women, who read my stuff I thank you for the comment I got from one of you and the favorites I will continue to upload more of this story and I need ideas for some more stories mainly star wars clone wars or rebels. I need you guys to tell me what is wrong to make the content better for you guys thanks! :)


	4. The Second Vision

**Chapter-3 The Second Vision**

It was a few days later that Kanan started to wake up in the medical bay, as he passed out and hit his head on the table and floor.  
"Kanan?" said the worried Hera.  
"What, you didn't think I would leave you right?" He said slurred.  
"No, I'm just glad your awake and alive."  
"Me too." He said as he went to get up.  
"No, stay in bed you need to rest."  
"I'm fine." He got up fine.  
"I had another vision, about Ezra." He said in a sad but hopeful voice.  
"About what?"  
"I know where he is and what ship he's on."  
"WHAT? We need to talk to Sabine and Zeb." They went to the cockpit and called in Sabine as they knew she wanted to know first.  
"Sabine!" She yelled out loud enough to hear all over the ship. She came in and said, "What's up?"  
"Please, sit. We have news about Ezra."  
"Really?!" She said enthusiastically.  
"Yes, we know where he is and what ship he is on."  
"Let's go get him."  
"We need a plan," said Kanan.  
"We can hijack an imperial freighter to get onboard the ship."  
"That could work, we do the same thing we did for Kanan."  
"Exactly!"

 **Six days later on the Violence**

Ezra was able to breathe again after awhile he was still in a lot of pain but the bleeding stopped because he took parts of his belt and shirt to keep the pressure on the wounds. He was shaking worse than ever. The Fifth Brother walked in and gave him some bread and water.  
"You can eat but not get stronger unless you join the dark side." He said. just then an alarm went off.  
"Pro-Republic troops have broken onto the ship, Jedi onboard."  
"Looks like someone's here for me." Said the pained Ezra. The rebels broke onto the ship while chaos ensued. Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan went to get Ezra as Hera and some clones stayed to protect the Ghost as Venators attacked the fleet. They got to the detention cells and met the Fifth Brother. While Kanan and Zeb held him off Sabine found Ezra.  
"Oh, god. Ezra!" Sabine found the beaten and starved body of Ezra Bridger, Alive but just barely. Lightsaber cuts. and beating happened often.  
"Sabine, help me out of here." said the extremely weak boy as he got up but then collapsed.  
"EZRA! This is my fault. I need a clone stretcher for medivac of Bridger on level D cell 142!" As clones got there, Fifth Brother was killed. They got Bridger on the Ghost and they took off blowing up the Violence's core causing it to explode. They hyperspaced away and got Ezra onboard the Resolute, a Republic remnant Venator-class star destroyer from the Clone War.

 **One week later**

"Hello?" said the young wounded Jedi.  
"Ezra! I'm right here." Said Sabine.  
"I'm so sorry you got taken on that mission it's my fault. I would switch places with you in a heartbeat." She said starting to cry.  
"Sabine, don't cry it's not your fault, I would gladly take that beating and starvation again if that meant you didn't have to."  
"Thanks, I still can't get over thinking it's my fault though." Suddenly Ezra realized he wasn't on the Ghost.  
"Sabine, where am I?"  
"You're on the Resolute. It's a Republic Battleship, modified for star destroyer combat."  
"Oh, thanks, I thought all clone war vessels were destroyed."  
"No, not all. About half of the clones came back to their senses and took control of these ships in a bloody battle."  
"Okay, Sabine I need you to call in Hera and Kanan in I need to talk to them."  
"Okay, I will." She said calling them in.

 **A/N this is for Monday I will try to work on a 2,000 word one. for Saint Patrick's day and REVIEW I need to know if you like it or not. I got lots of views but I don't know if you like it or not.**


	5. The Craziest Few Months Ever

**Happy Saint Patrick's Day! To those who celebrate it! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything or if I did I'm happy I did. 4,000 words coming right up! Mainly because I'm working on this in school and at home. Please read through it all I know it's a lot but I'm not going to upload for a while. Tell me what you think and share with your friends! So anyway here is the story continued...**

Chapter-4 Recovery

"How long have I been out of it?" Said the thirsty Ezra.  
"A week, maybe a week and a half." Ezra sighed.  
"How long have you been here?" He said worriedly.  
"Most of the week." Ezra was shocked.  
"Almost the whole time!?" He said thinking why she did that.  
"Yea."  
"Why?"  
"I was worried you wouldn't come out of it. I was worried you would die. It's my fault. I should have seen them coming at me."  
"Sabine, we've been over this, it's not your fault."  
"How do you know? I would have taken your place in a heartbeat! What do you think would happen if I lost you!?" The emotionally drained Sabine said. Little did Sabine know Hera and Kanan were right outside. They heard what she had said about Ezra. They heard her say "What do you think would happen if I lost you?" Hera said to Kanan. "She said "I" not "we"."  
"I know I've got a bad feeling about this. Ezra and Sabine are forming emotional attachments." They walked in and sat with the boy who they considered family.  
"Kanan, there are more than inquisitors than the Fifth Brother and the Grand Inquisitor." Kanan was shocked.  
"How do you know this?" He said worriedly.  
"He said they wanted me to join the dark side. That's why they were torturing me... To break me. I almost did. I couldn't last another day." Ezra started to cry. Sabine sat next to him, not caring what they thought and comforted the boy. Saying...  
"It's okay, just rest." Not knowing what to actually say, mainly because she was starting to cry because she remembered what they did to Ezra. Hera and Kanan had to go to another mission briefing. So Sabine went to bed with Ezra. Again.

 **A few hours later**

It was three in the morning when Sabine woke up. It was dark in the room, it was only her and Ezra. The clones brought in another bed for her to sleep on. She looked at the clock on her wrist and went to the mess hall for some grub. She left a message for Ezra saying "went for food, be back later." in case he woke up. She was eating she and Ezra's favorite food. Space waffles. Ezra woke up from a nightmare about his time in captivity. He was screaming..."WHERE AM I!?" Some medical clones walked by and heard the commotion inside and ran in. they tried to get him under control but couldn't. They called Sabine saying" We need you to come down to the Medical bay now. Ezra is going crazy in here and we can't contain him." She dropped everything, Even her favorite waffles and ran across the ship, to the Med Bay. She ran into His room and said  
"Ezra you need to calm down, it's me your safe!" He started to calm down and laid down.  
"Sabine I can't see!"  
"The lights in the room are on." She was confused.  
"I CAN'T SEE!" She went over and looked into his eyes. and saw grey. like what Kanan had in his eyes. She started to mentally freak out.  
"Ezra you're safe, on the cruiser. I won't let anyone hurt you." She said in a motherly tone like Hera always did.  
"Okay." He said hyperventilating.  
"Just go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." Ezra went back to sleep and when she was sure, she went to talk to the medics outside.  
"Why can't he see?" She was extremely confused.  
"It's a possible side-effect of the medication we used to keep him in a medicinal coma." Said one of the clones.  
"It should wear off in a few days."  
"Okay, thanks." She said relieved it wasn't permanent. She went back inside and sat next to Ezra, Rubbing his soft hair. Soft enough she wouldn't wake him up. He was mumbling in his sleep. "Thanks." and it trailed off." Your welcome." She said. She dozed off laying next to Ezra. wrapping her arms around him, so he couldn't leave her again.

 **The Next Morning**

Ezra had finally woken up around eight o'clock. Sabine still had her arms wrapped around him. As he woke up he could feel her next to him. He shook her  
"Sabine wake up." As she woke up and got off of him he told her to help him to a chair on the other side of the room. She helped him and after five minutes he sat down and asked.  
"Whats for breakfast?" She chuckled "Never could wait to eat, could you?" "Nope." He said. He and Sabine both liked space waffles so she said.  
"Why don't I make your favorite Space Waffles." He was in awe that she was being nice to him. "Sure, I've missed waffles. Wait, won't I throw up?" He said knowing that you puke if you eat too much protein after being starved like that."No, we fed your body everything it needed and a little more through an IV.  
"Oh, well, in that case, Let's eat waffles!" She was glad to have the old Ezra back. They were walking down to the mess hall with Ezra in the wheelchair as he currently can't walk well.  
"What type?" She said curiously.  
"Blueberry!" He said drooling on the table. She was extremely happy for Ezra to be back. She felt something the day he was kidnapped. Love. She didn't know how to explain it to him at the moment. She always denied him. Now it's too awkward for her to say to him. They sat together and ate waffles. Kanan and Hera walked in and said.  
"Ezra! What are you doing out of bed?" Sabine asked them to sit down and eat with them.  
"Eating." He said obviously. Sabine told Hera and Kanan what happened last night and Hera and Kanan looked worried.  
"Ezra, what happened to you on that Destroyer?" Hera smacked him in the gut.  
"Ezra, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She said worriedly.  
"No, Hera it's okay. Kanan, they changed their Jedi interrogation policy. They put in in an electric chair and electrocute you for five minutes. Them they cut you for a while with a lightsaber." Sabine said,"I'm sorry Ez." She started to cry and excused herself to the other room.  
"They fed me only a piece of bread and half a cup of water, a day." Hera started to cry but stayed to support Ezra.  
"Ezra, I want to get you checked for a medical condition."  
"Why?" He said confused.  
"You might have PTSD." She said worriedly.  
"What's that?"  
"When you had a freak out last night. It worried me about PTSD. You get flashbacks anxiety attacks, and have mistrust, along with fear and loneliness."  
He started to cry after realizing he could see. It was in a dream that he couldn't see. When he calmed down he heard Sabine's voice. The only thing that helped him survive. Was the urge to hear her voice again. He loved her voice.  
"Hera, Can I get tested today?" He said worriedly.  
"Of course." Sabine was calmer now after she went back to her bunk and went for a nap.  
Ezra was getting tested. The test came back negative for PTSD, but positive for something else.  
Coronary Heart Disease. Hera saw the results and fell to her knees. Kanan heard her scream and ran over to her. She was sobbing horribly.  
"Hera what's wrong?" She showed him the results.  
 **A/N in this universe Coronary Heart disease kills 98% of its victims.**

Kanan fell to his knees, started to cry but held it together. He helped Hera to Ezra's room.  
"Kanan whats wrong with Hera?"  
"It's the results."  
"What are they."  
"No PTSD...but."  
"But what? Kanan what!?"  
"Coronary Heart Disease." Ezra knew it killed 98% of its victims. He started to cry. Kanan called Sabine in.  
"Ezra, whats wrong?" He showed her the test. She started to lose it. She realized after she got her Ezra back, He might die in front of her.  
"Oh, Ezra." she hugged him as they all cried. Kanan finally lost it and bawled holding Hera as Sabine Held Ezra.

 **The next morning**

Ezra was able to walk and Kanan and Hera needed to go on a mission so they left last night. Sabine slept in a chair next to Ezra, holding hands. Sabine woke up and It was about ten in the morning and woke Ezra up. As some clones came in with the PTSD results, from the Evaluation.  
"Ezra, The results are in..."  
"Well?" Sabine said anxiously.  
"You have a confirmed case of PTSD." Sabine and Ezra started to cry, but the clone interrupted."  
"We have an experimental version of a cure. But we don't know if it works." Sabine nodded to Ezra saying "Please?" Trying not to cry.  
"Okay," Ezra said sniffling. "It's okay Sabine." He patted her on the back and rubbed it.  
"I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again."  
"You won't."  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She said angrily and emotionally.  
"Sabine, why are you being so nice to me? You didn't care for me before I was kidnapped."  
"Ezra I need to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"I missed you horribly. I wanted you back from the day I found out you were lost because of me" she said crying.  
"Sabine, I know I felt the same. It wasn't your fault I was on there. It was mine I got grabbed. The only reason I fought to survive that long... was because of you." Sabine was wide-eyed.  
"So, Sabine what are you trying to say?" She hesitated for a moment but finally built the courage to say  
"I love you, Ezra Bridger." She said kissing him on the forehead and hugging him tightly. Ezra found the courage to say  
"Sabine Wren, will you go out with me?" She nodded her head,"Yes." For the first time, Ezra and Sabine kissed on the lips. Passionately. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Ezra said.  
"Sabine, we will beat this." She nodded. But she knew there was no biological cure. It was natural for it to go away. The clones came back with the possible cure for PTSD.  
"Well, Ezra here it is. I need to inject it into your neck. Do you still want to proceed?"  
"Yes." The clone injected it into his neck.  
"Ah!" It hurt quite a bit because it was a large needle in his neck.  
"Well, now it is time to see if it works," Sabine said hopefully. She contacted Hera, as she wanted to talk to her.  
"Ghost? It's Spectre-5. I need you to meet me in the infirmary, alone. I need to talk to you."  
"Sure." She said. After she talked to Kanan, they landed on the Resolute. The Republic remnant escaped the Empire and now they have a base on Hoth and Kamino to keep producing more clones and Hoth to produce ships. Kanan and Zeb stayed on the Ghost, as Hera went to talk to Ezra. Sabine was waiting outside of Ezra's room as they re-hooked him to a heart monitor and started and started an IV drip of Nitroglycerin.  
"Hera, I need to talk to you about something, that has to stay with us.  
"What?"  
"I think..."  
"Think what?"  
"Don't laugh and don't tell Kanan!" She hesitated for a moment. Hera could feel the tension in Sabine's voice.  
"I think... I'm in.. Love with Ezra." Hera was wide-eyed.  
"What? Sabine!"  
"I know he's a Jedi. But I haven't felt anything but love for him. Since he got captured saving me. Hera, don't tell Kanan. I'll tell him myself when the time is right."  
"Okay, Sabine I trust you." They hugged and went into the room with Ezra.  
"Hey, Sabi..." He then passed out and the flat-lined.  
"Ezra? Ezra!?" They called in clones to help as they started on Defibrillation and CPR. Hera had to drag out Sabine.  
Kanan heard what was going on and ran into the med bay.  
"What's going on?" Sabine was still sobbing.  
"Hera, tell him about Ezra and me." She nodded and told Kanan about her and Ezra along with what happened. Kanan had to sit down in a chair and think. The Jedi rules stated, "Jedi must not form attachments." Ezra knew this and did it anyway. Kanan prayed to the force asking.  
"May the force save him." It was two and a half hours before Some clones found out it was due to the Nitroglycerin. They stopped the drip as soon as they found out. They administered Naxalone. A medical drug that stops overdoses and allergic reactions. He had a heartbeat again. He was in a medical coma again, and a ventilator.

 **A Week Later**

"It's time to wake him up." Said a hopeful clone. They took out the IV and waited. He slowly woke up.  
"Hey Sabine, why are you crying?" He said sarcastically and held his hand up for her. She grabbed it and gripped it. Saying only." Don't leave me again. Please?" Sabine was crying, so was Kanan and Hera. They have never been happier.  
"Okay, You didn't think I would leave you here alone, did you?" He was happy to see her. They leaned in and kissed more passionately than last week.  
Kanan was kind of mad but didn't care. He had his padawan back. Someone with lightsaber came in and said.  
"Ezra Bridger, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He nor Kanan had no idea who she was.  
"Who are you?" He asked curiously.  
"My name is Ahsoka Tano." He was still curious. "You are a Jedi, No?" "I'm no Jedi nor Sith." I serve both sides.  
"We can talk later." She said. She then left as some clones walked in.  
"Ezra, while you were knocked out Sabine told us to run another blood test. We tested for PTSD and Coronary heart disease."  
"And?" They all said impatiently.  
"PTSD is negative and so is your Coronary Heart Disease." They were all so confused. It usually killed you.  
"Turns out the Nitroglycerin cures Coronary Heart Disease."  
"Ezra, we did it!" The couple hugged.  
"Ezra is cleared to train and go into combat as well." The clone forces were set to attack an Imperial planet and capture it for rebel use. Sabine and Ezra went to the training center and did some target practice. They enjoyed doing stuff together like a real couple. After target practice, Ezra had a training saber, and Sabine went to slowly fire training rounds at Ezra to help him retrain him in fighting after not fighting for two weeks. After training, they went to meet Kanan and Hera in the mess hall for dinner and talk.  
"So what have you been up to?" Hera said. Eating rice. Ezra was eating chicken wings. Sabine was eating chili. Kanan was eating Barbecue chicken. It was tomorrow that they go to attack an imperial planet. Sabine was tired and went back to the quarters. Hera was also tired from eating and went back. Kanan wanted to talk to Ezra about him and Sabine.  
"Ezra, you know. You and Sabine going out. It's against the Jedi Code. Right?" He nodded and said  
"Kanan, those Jedi are gone. I care like a Jedi I don't want to be like those Jedi. I want to be myself." Kanan understood as he wanted the same thing but he didn't have a chance to.  
"Okay. I will let you go out with her." Ezra nodded in thanks and gave his master a hug. "Thank you, master." It was about nine at night, and Ezra wanted to go to bed. He went to Their room. The light came in and woke the light sleeper.  
"Hey, Ezra." She said tiredly.  
"Hey, Sabine." He got into bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Goodnight Sabine."  
"Goodnight Ezra."

 **9 O'clock in the morning**

"ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! IMPERIAL FORCE INBOUND!" The P.A sounded. Ezra and Sabine woke up at the same time as red lights were flashing in every ship across the fleet. As they got their weapons and opened the door. Clones were running down the hall towards the hangar bay.  
"ALL AVAILABLE TROOPERS TO THE HANGER BAY! IMPERIALS BOARDING CRAFT INCOMING!" The P.A announced again. Ezra and Sabine contacted Hera.  
"Hera, Sabine and I are moving to the hangar bay to help the clones there." She confirmed and said."Good luck." Fighters and bombers were launching from the bays and clones were setting up all the cover and guns they could get. They were in their positions as the first imperial transports landed and unloaded. "OPEN FIRE!" A clone yelled and everyone with a blaster started firing. Sabine was commanding a squad of troopers and Ezra was cutting down troopers. A special transport arrived as the last troopers surrendered. Most of the clones were taking the prisoners to the brig. The transport unloaded a masked man. He took off his mask... It was the fifth brother.  
"Ezra Bridger." Ezra was wide-eyed and ready to fight back this time. Sabine didn't know who he was. As he was masked on the Violence. "Ezra? Who is that?"  
"That is the fifth brother. The masked figure Zeb and Kanan fought on the Violence." Ezra and Sabine fought him for a while. Sabine fought using explosives, blasters, and the darksaber. Sabine was hit in the head and knocked out. Ezra called a special unit of clones. They specialized in saber combat. They outnumbered the Sith, he retreated. Ezra contacted the bridge. "Forget every ship target the one that leaves this bay!" They did so and destroyed him. For sure this time. Ezra ran back to Sabine and discovered her still knocked out.  
"Sabine, you okay?" He shook her to wake her up. She woke up and mumbled something.  
"Ezra... Help." He looked down and saw a massive lightsaber gash across her chest.  
"Sabine! I need a medic to hangar two! NOW!" She passed out and Ezra had bandages in his pocket which he used to try and stop the bleeding. The clones got there and took her to the medical bay. Hera contacted him and said," Ezra I need you in the fight, we're outnumbered."  
"Got it. I'm on my way." He pushed his feelings for Sabine aside and got into an X-wing on the Resolute. He took off and attacked the enemy starfighters to protect the fleet. The imperial fleet was severely damaged.  
"Hera? When we're done here I need you to meet me in the med bay of the Resolute."  
"Why?" She was confused.  
"Just do it."  
"Okay."

 **After the battle**

Ezra was pacing around the medical bay. Hera walked in trying to find Ezra in the mess of wounded troopers. Ezra saw Hera.  
"Hera!" She ran over to Ezra hugging the boy and asked.  
"What's wrong are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Then why are we here?" He pointed to the infirmary and Hera walked in. She saw the critically injured Sabine on a stretcher.  
"Ezra, what happened?" Ezra explained what had happened to Sabine. She called in Kanan and Zeb. After a while, a clone walked in and said  
"Sabine is stable for now but will be out of action for a month or two. Her injuries were a broken arm, Lightsaber cut, and a broken temple. Ezra was happy, but he wouldn't be able to talk to his girlfriend for a while. As most injuries like this are in a comatose state for a few days to a few weeks. In Sabine's case, it was a medical coma. Hera was talking to the captain of the Resolute. After talking to him, she called in Ezra, Kanan, and Zeb.  
"We need to help the clones rebuild their fleet. Help in any way possible. Rebel forces will group up here, with the fleet as reinforcements." They nodded but Ezra wanted to ask Hera a question.  
"Hera? Can we talk?"  
"Sure. What's up?"  
"Can I stay with Sabine for a little while?"  
"Yeah, you don't need to ask me that."  
"Okay, can I be with her when they wake her up?"  
"Yes, you can." She said patting him on the back. A few days later, Ezra was helping the clones move some machinery. he was excited because today was the day they were going to wake up Sabine from the coma. After he was done with that, he ran to the medical bay where they just stopped the medication into Sabine. He got there just in time. He saw her open her eyes for the first time in days.  
"Ezra?" She said weakly, as she hasn't talked in a few days and she was on a ventilator.  
"Shh, don't talk just drink." She sipped some juice and coughed.  
"Thanks."  
"anytime." He kissed her on her forehead. She still had bandages on her chest head, and a cast on her arm. After she could talk she said.  
"Ezra?"  
"What?"  
"What happened? The last thing I remember is passing out and seeing you."  
"You got cut in the chest. The inquisitor threw you into some crates, busting your arm, and hitting your head."  
"Well, I feel better than I should. AH!" She screamed in pain as she went to sit up.  
"Sabine! No! You currently can't sit up right now as your chest is still healing." She was still on some oxygen support as she was healing, and would be for a while. The clones brought in a TV and dinner. It was steak for the whole crew. Each ship had some other food. The clones gave Sabine an IV drip of morphine to ease the pain so she could sit up. Ezra laid in bed with her as they cuddled. They also kissed. Then they fell asleep in the infirmary.

 **The next day...**

Ezra went to sleep again in the chair so Sabine could have room in the bed. He woke up and said. "Good morning, sunshine." She didn't respond.  
"Sabine?" He asked to get a clone in there to check her out. She started to bleed from her nose and fell into a seizure.  
"SABINE!" Hera ran in to see what was going on. She saw what was going on and grabbed Ezra in an attempt to get him away from Sabine. Other clones had to help her.

 **A/N Tell me what you want from this chapter. Tell me what you think. I won't be uploading for a while. Probably until next Saturday. I will upload stories like this every big international holiday. Thanks for reading! I uploaded this early because I got done WAY earlier than I Expected. Do you want me to continue this story? Or do you want something new? Something Fresh? Thank you for reading!**


	6. Hope

**A/N I had nothing to do so I wrote another one. Thanks! Let's get to it.**

 **Chapter-6 Hope**

Sabine was still seizing in the med bay, as Ezra was freaking out. Hera was trying to calm him down. Unsuccessfully. Hera called Kanan in  
"Kanan! We need you in the Medical Bay! NOW!"  
"Copy. I'm on my way!" Ezra was in the waiting room with Hera, crying. Kanan ran in and asked what was going on.  
"Sabine, was wounded?"  
"Yeah?"  
"She was awakened from her coma and just fell into cardiac arrest."  
"Oh, Ezra." Kanan sat on the other side of Ezra comforting him as Hera patted his back. The doctor came out and said." We got the seizure to stop. But."  
"But what?" The crying boy said.  
"She is in an irreversible coma. She may never come out of it." The boy started to completely break down. He started to run back to his room. Meanwhile, clones were working on Sabine to figure out what happened to put her in the arrest. They were looking into every possible reason.  
When Hera found Ezra she started to talk to him.  
"Ezra, you have to take on the possibility that she might never come out of it." He said,"It's not fair!"  
"I know Ezra. You know her better than anyone. In her years on the Ghost, no one has gotten as close to her than you. That's why I'm putting you in charge of her life support. She'd do the same for you."  
"I know. I need to talk to the clones, about this."  
"Okay, go." Said the trying not to sniffle Hera. Ezra went to the Medical bay and saw the comatose Sabine.  
"Sabine. I love you." He said crying. He brushed her hair softly. He called the chief clone over.  
"Commander? I want you to keep her on life support for a week. If you take her off, I want to be here."  
"Yes, Sir!" The clone nodded and walked off. He stayed for as long as he could but had to go on a mission.  
"Lieutenant Bridger?"  
"Yes?" The weary boy said.  
"The bridge is requesting your presence." The boy nodded and went to the bridge.  
"Bridger? Are you ready to fight or are you going to stay here?"  
"I'm ready to go."  
"Well then. Everyone, gather around. Our mission is to sabotage enemy fuel tanks."

 **A few hours later**

"WE NEED BOMBER SUPPORT ON OUR LOCATION IMMEDIATELY!" The commander was freaking out as the Empire had five times the amount of forces the intel said. The fleet broke through but sustained heavy damage. Ezra was grazed but is okay. "INCOMING!" Bombers had hit the AT-AT's and AT-DT's. The Empire in the quadrant fell back or surrendered. The captured imperials gave intel for an agreement that rebels would give them freedom from the Empire. Some of the soldiers became rebels. Ezra was sleeping on a sleeping mat. It was almost two in the morning. Ezra woke up with a sore throat and went to get some water. You could hear the clones and imperial fighting in the distance.  
"Morning, Ezra!" A clone said and scared him.  
"Jesus! Hey corporal."  
"What are you doin' up?"  
"Getting something to drink."  
"Drink this." He handed him a canteen." "What is it?"  
"Try it." Ezra tried drinking it and loved the taste.  
"What is in this?"  
"Fruit." He asked if he could have the canteen of the juice. The soldier let him as he had more.  
After a few more hours of sleep, the base came under attack.  
"Ezra!" The commander yelled at Ezra. The boy woke up and grabbed his lightsaber. Imperial forces were right on top of them. They needed reinforcements. They contacted the fleet in orbit to call for orbital bombardment and reinforcements.  
"Saber 1-1 to command! We need reinforcements at tank base! Do you copy over?"  
"Affirmative, Saber 1-1 Orbital bombardment and reinforcements, inbound ETA... Five Minutes." The commander said "Copy. Saber 1-1 out!"  
"Everyone! We need to hold this position for five minutes!" They nodded and continued to hold the line.

 **Five minutes later...**

"INCOMING!" A clone yelled as the bombardment hit the ground killing the imperials and hitting within the safe zone killing multiple clones, and wounding others. After the strike and reinforcements got there, the survivors were taken to republic command. Ezra ran into the med bay when he got back. He saw Sabine. Still in a comatose state.  
"Oh, Sabine. Just wake up. We all miss you." He said brushing her hair out of her face. He was holding her hand. When he called in a nurse to take her off life support.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He nodded and cried. The ventilation was cut off. Her heartbeat slowed. It started to beat faster. She was breathing on her own. He said "Sabine!?" She started to move her fingers. But only in the hand, he was holding. She opened her eyes. She tightened her grip on Ezra's hand. She started to cry.  
"Sabine? What's wrong?"  
"Ezra, I heard you talking. Ezra? What happened to your arm?"  
"I was in a battle on the Rishi moon." She saw the bruises, cuts, and the graze on his arm.  
"I'm fine. Sabine, what happened?"  
"I don't know.  
"Sabine, I'm sorry." He said, starting to cry.  
"For what?" She asked as she sat up. Not even in pain.  
"For leaving your side. You didn't leave mine."  
"The reason I didn't leave your side, is because I didn't have a mission. You did." He thanked her for the reassurement. It was about eight o'clock at night, after Hera and Kanan went in and said hi, and ate dinner with Sabine and Ezra. After Hera and Kanan left, Ezra and Sabine both went to bed. Ezra in a portable bed. Sabine in her bed. They went to sleep holding hands.

 **A/N I had nothing to do like I said. So I wrote another one. I hope you enjoyed! I'm just making these when I have nothing to do in class or when I want to. I will upload randomly probably every one or two days.**


	7. Love

**Chapter-7  
Love**

After Sabine woke up, she got out of bed and went to get something to snack on. The vending machine had a two-pack of granola bars. She was still recovering but was fine enough to not feel much pain. If any at all.  
"Dang, I need a credit." She looked in her pocket and found two half-credit chips. The machine didn't take halves only wholes. She went to ask Ezra if he had a credit.  
"Ezra?" She said quietly.  
"What's up?"  
"Can I give you two half-credit chips for one whole?"  
"Yeah. You don't need to ask." He said going back to sleep.  
"Thanks." She said replacing the one credit with the halves. She went back to the vending machine and bought the Granola bars. "Yum!" She opened them and ate them. She went back to the room and saw a clone there working on paperwork.  
"Sorry, Sabine. Just working on paperwork." She said, " It's fine."

 **The next morning...**

A clone walked in and Sabine asked  
"Am I cleared to go for a flight?"  
"Yep." He said and walked out.  
"Sabine." Said the waking Ezra.  
"What?"  
"I need you to follow me." He said putting his shirt on as he got hot last night.  
"Okay?" They went to the hangar bay and Ezra asked if he could have clearance. He did.  
"Get in."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it." She nodded and got in the Y-wings turret position. There was no gun as it was a scouting unit. Ezra got in the cockpit and they took off.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Home." He said. They hyperspaced away and came into space around Lothal. It was the sunset. He went to divebomb toward the ground.  
"EZRA! Pull up!" She said scared. He started to grin and chuckle. "Hold on!"  
"Why?"  
"Trust me!" He pulled up at the last second and they flew over the ground at five feet and flew at the speed of sound. The sun was setting.  
"How do you like it?" He said. "Oh, Ezra I love it." She said happily. They never did this on or with the Ghost. Ezra landed on a mountaintop in the southern hemisphere. They got out and Ezra put down some food on a blanket he brought, so he and Sabine could have dinner together and they had dinner together holding hands, watching the sunset. Letting themselves have fun. Alone on the mountaintop. Kanan would not approve.

 **Meanwhile on the resolute...**

"Where are they?" Hera was asking. Kanan shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't know. Hera tried to contact them with the Ghosts long range transmitter.  
"Yes, Hera?" Ezra said panting.  
"Where are you and where is Sabine?"  
"She's with me. We're on Lothal." He said laughing.  
"What's so funny?" They could hear Sabine just laughing so hard.  
"You just now noticed we were gone?"  
"Yes, now get back here."  
"Fine." He said laughing and turned off the comm.  
"Time to go?" Sabine said. He nodded and they packed up the blanket and the leftovers. They got in the Y-wing and went back to the Resolute. When they got back Hera and Kanan greeted them. Angrily.  
"Why did you two leave!?"  
"I decided it was time for Sabine and me to become a real couple and go on a date where we met."  
"Hera was still mad but understood as she wanted to do the same with Kanan.  
"Fine. You get away with it this time. Just tell us when and where you go. Okay?" They nodded and went to their room, as they were tired.  
"It's been a long day hasn't it, my love?" Said the tired Ezra.  
"It sure has, love." Ezra and Sabine got into their underwear as they wanted to sleep and not be hot as the cruiser was preforming wargames and it was hotter on the ship as the engine was constantly overfired.  
"Goodnight, Ezra." She said falling asleep.  
"Goodnight, Sabine." He said falling asleep.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you know what I mean. If you don't your in for a surprise!**


	8. The Loss

**Chapter-8 The Loss**

A few days after the first official date that Sabine and Ezra had, Republic forces were getting ready to attack the planet of Baramora. Sabine, Kanan, and Ezra were on the ground team. Captain Rex, Hera, and Zeb were on the Ghost. As Republic forces were nearing the exit of hyperspace, the P.A sounded.  
"ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! ALL FLIGHT CREW TO YOUR SHIPS!" Sabine, Ezra, and Kanan are going to take a LAAT, to the surface of the planet. The force of ten Venator battleships and a dozen escorts and some quasar carriers came out of hyperspace and launched all the tanks, infantry, bombers, and fighters the fleet had. The mission was to destroy the imperial blockade and invade the surface. As the fleet was battering imperial ships. One ship, the Blissex. It was to be boarded and captured so it was EMP'd. The ship was boarded by Ezra and Sabine. Kanan was needed on the ground invasion. Sabine would capture the bridge and Ezra would capture safe rooms and leave some clones there to protect it. As Sabine was capturing the bridge a stray round hit her in the head. Ezra felt it and wanted to go to the bridge to see if she's alright. But he remembered the mission and went on to capture the second to last safe zone. Some clones pulled Sabine over and took her helmet off. She had a bad burn and her eye was blurry. She said."I'm alright, finish the battle." The clones were stuck in the firefight and running out of ammo fast. As the last safe zone was captured, Ezra contacted command and told them they were moving to the bridge. Command confirmed and Ezra went to the bridge. When Ezra got there he saw the wounded Sabine firing back. He ran to her and held her in his arms. He saw the burn on her face.  
"I'm okay Ezra. I can't see out of my eye though." He was worried she might lose her eye. He nodded and killed the remaining Imperials and opened the hatches after everyone got into the safe zones. Sucking the remaining imperials off the ship. Ezra contacted command and told them the ship was captured. As the fleet was ready to fall. The captured star destroyer opened fire and destroyed the fleet. They contacted Kanan, as a team arrived to get Sabine to the medical center.  
"Ezra! I'm pinned down! It's a trap." Kanan was pinned down by imperial forces and only had a few clones left.  
"Kanan don't worry! were coming!" Just then an explosion went off and the transmission went dark.  
"Master? Master!?" A few minutes later imperial forces were pushed back and Sabine, Hera, and Ezra were looking for him. they found a body. It was Kanans.  
"NO!" Hera yelled as she collapsed to the ground crying. Ezra doing the same with her. Sabine felt shocked. They captured the planet in a brutal battle.

 **A Week Later...**

"Don't let Hera fly for another week. She's too upset." Ezra said to the flight crew. They nodded and walked off. Sabine was reeling in from the fight. She would find out if she would lose her eye.  
"Sabine Wren?" A clone said.  
"Yes?" She said. She started to grin when Ezra walked in. After the test the results were conclusive.  
"Sabine, You have lost your eyesight in your left eye. You should have died but your helmet saved you.  
"Good old besker iron." She said. She knew she would probably lose her eye. What scared her is the thought of them removing it. Right before the surgery Ezra went to talk to her.  
"You'll be okay. You'll still be beautifiul as ever. I'll be here when you wake up." He said brushing her hair as she passed out from the gas. The only thing Sabine could think of was "Will he be there? Will I look horrid?" After an hour or two. Sabine was brought out and needed to keep the bandages on for a day. She woke up.  
"Ezra?" He jumped up and said.  
"Sabine!" He started to tear up as he saw her beautiful face. She started to tear up as well.  
"How does it look?" She asked in a scared tone.  
"Scarred, but still beautiful." She thanked him as she hugged him. The loss of Kanan and the surgery has emotionally and physically drained her.  
"Where's Hera?" The girl wanted to know.  
"In her cabin, Choppers with her." Sabine wanted to talk to her but was too wobbly to get up.  
"Stay here, I'll get Hera."  
"Thanks." Ezra went off to get Hera. Sabine felt... unusual. She felt a connection. She was hyper aware of where she was. She could feel... Darkness. Ezra and Hera came in.  
"Hey, Sabine!" They hugged.  
"Ezra I need to talk."  
"Sure."  
"I felt something. Something... Dark."  
"I need to check something." He went and came back with something in his hand. It tests blood for midi-chlorians. He took some blood and looked at the results. He looked shocked.  
"Ezra?" He called Hera over, and Hera gasped. She looked at Ezra and Hera confusingly.  
"What?" He showed her the results.  
"What is that?"  
"Sabine... Your force sensitive." Sabine was wide eyed.  
"Now your a target like me of the Empire." He said.  
"Who's going to train me?" She was asking.  
"Kanan's not here anymore." Looking sad because she remembered Kanan.  
"I know." Said the shocked Ezra.  
"I will." Said Ezra.  
"Ezra, you don't have to. I can train myself." She said.  
"I want to. Think of it as... Time together." He said awkwardly.  
"Okay." She said.  
"Your training begins when your ready. He was going to let her take in the loss of Kanan. She felt something. Them passed out. Ezra caught her, and laid her on the floor.  
"Sabine? Whats wrong?" She woke up and said.  
"I saw something."  
"You had a vision?"  
"Yes. I saw Hera, she was shot. You..." She started to tear.  
"What?" Said the scared Ezra.  
"You... You... Died." Ezra went wide eyed.  
"Don't listen to it. It's the dark side. It will try to turn you." He said warning her.  
"I won't. I'm loyal to the Republic and the Rebellion." Just then...  
"ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if you didn't like Kanan dying again, but he wasn't really involved. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, and May the Force Be With You!**


	9. Training

**Chapter-9 Training**

It was Thursday afternoon, on the Resolute's flight deck. Ezra and Sabine, we're training.  
"1,2,3,4,5!" They were synchronized in attacks. Like on Atollon.  
"Good. Very good. Now face me." He was complimenting on her skill. After fighting they went to get some lunch.  
"What are you hungry for?" Sabine said holding her helmet in her hand.  
"Uh, how about the pizza?"  
"What kind there are three kinds."  
"Beef pepperoni."  
"Nice choice!"She complimented as they grabbed a slice. They sat down together and ate some pizza. All of a sudden alarms blared. An explosion went off near the reactor damaging it.  
"ALL ENGINEERS, MEDICS, AND FIREFIGHTERS! REPORT TO THE REACTOR FOR EXPLOSION. ALL NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" Chopper helped personnel evacuate to the surface while Ezra and Sabine geared up as Ezra was a part-time firefighter on the Resolute. Sabine was a part-time engineer thanks to her expertise with explosives and engineering. They went to repair the reactor and fight the fire on board. Hera was helping the treat the wounded. An explosion went off and killed two firefighters and wounded three others. Ezra ran over to help one from falling into flames and grabbed his arm, saving him. He pulled him up and had him get checked out. As they valiantly fought the fires, heat, and the reactor. It was hopeless. They ordered the rest of the ship to evacuate. Hera got the wounded off. Sabine and Ezra were to be the last of the responders out. Then another explosion went off. Trapping Ezra and Sabine inside the reactor room. They only had one space mask. Only one of them could live in the ship if it blew. They kissed and the hull blew off. Ezra quickly put the mask on Sabine. He sacrificed himself for Sabine.  
"NO!" She instantly started to cry. She used some gear to hook his body to hers. The Resolute blew up, fully. Sabine was blown into another cruiser nearby. She grabbed the hulls ladder and entered the ship. They instantly took Ezra to the medical bay where Hera was.  
"What happened?" Hera said when she saw the burned and lifeless body of Ezra.  
"He saved me by putting the mask on me and was burned protecting me. Hera... He's going to die because of me."  
"No, That won't happen." They were both crying and had to wait in the waiting room.  
"I need more oxygen! NOW!" A clone said trying to revive him.  
"Clear!" They defibrillated him. His vital signs were non-existent.  
"Time of death 12:34 p.m." A clone stated.  
"Sabine Wren?" A clone said and Sabine came up to him.  
"How is he?"  
"We tried everything in our power but. He's gone."  
"No...NO!" She lost it and went to Hera.  
"What happened?"  
"He's gone Hera. It's just us." Hera just started getting over Kanan. Now they lost Ezra.  
"It's gonna be okay."  
"No, not anymore. We lost our protectors." Sabine said crying.

 **A/N sorry about the ending but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you enjoyed reading and I will continue this in a few days. Thanks, and  
May the Force Be With You! :)**


	10. I need reviews! (Not story related)

I need reviews. So P.M me in the bottom what you would like to see and I will consider it. Thanks.  
May the Force Be With You!


	11. Death and Trial

**I hope you enjoy the Easter fanfic. This might be my final chapter of the fanfic. Unless you guys want another one.**

 **Chapter-11 Attack!**

It was three days before the attack was to take place on the Empire above Bespin and then Naboo. They were to take Naboo first, as it had more soldier to help with the attack on Bespin.  
"Bring it down!" Yelled the frustrated Ezra on the Chimera, another Republic battleship.  
"Calm down, Ezra." Said the calming voice of Hera.  
"Sorry, There's so much to do in a few daytimes." He said calming down.  
"It's fine. Don't lose it again on the troopers. They lost brothers on the Resolute."  
"I know."

Meanwhile with Sabine.

"We're going to need a couple more torpedoes and turbolaser rounds. We're also going to need more fuel." She named the equipment that the broadsides needed to fire.  
"Yes, Lieutenant." The clone said. She keeps thinking. "Lieutenant. I can't get used to being called that.  
"Lieutenant Wren." Said a familiar voice.  
"Ezra!" She put the data-pad down, ran over to him and hugged him. They kissed quickly and Sabine said.  
"Well hello, Commander Bridger." They liked having an adequate rank in the Republic armies.  
"What have you been up to my love?" Said the loving Ezra.  
"Nothing, just getting the guns ready. What are you doing?"  
"Taking a break, so I decided to come see you."  
"Thanks, I needed a break." They kissed again and went for lunch.  
"I'm getting a sandwich." Said the drooling Ezra, as he had to miss breakfast.  
"I'm getting waffles."  
"for lunch?" Said Ezra.  
"Why not?" She said. He agreed and got waffles with her instead. After lunch, before Ezra and Sabine went back to work they kissed and said. "Love you!" and they walked off. Ezra was helping Hera with the Ghost's ion boosters.  
"Make sure they're clean! We don't need the boosters to fail."  
"I know Hera!" The crew was getting frustrated with working 24/7 on the ships. Hera has used the Ghost's fuel supply, twice. Trying to remove the debris field blocking hyperspace lanes.  
"We're planning the attack if we can get the Chimera ready for combat the way we want it." Said a commander.  
"Commander Bridger to the bridge. Commander Bridger to the bridge." Hera nodded and sent him to the bridge. He ran up as quickly as he could.  
"Whats up Admiral?"  
"We're changing your mission assignment. You are to be the recon." He got a little angry because he was to be on the mission to attack alongside Sabine.  
"Okay." The Admiral dismissed him to do something. He could help who he wanted or rest for the mission. He went to talk to Hera and Sabine. He called them to the Ghost to talk.  
"Hera, Sabine. I won't be on mission with you." They were wide-eyed.  
"Why not?" Said Hera.  
"I've been reassigned to the recon team." Sabine started to understand but still felt a little uneasy. Hera, on the other hand, was not happy. They were set to attack The base the following day after tomorrow. So Ezra went out tonight.

 **A few hours later**

Well, this is goodbye for now." Said the nervous Ezra.  
"See ya!" She said giving him a kiss. "And Good Luck!" The transport launched and Ezra was moving to Naboo.

 **On the transport**

"This is shuttle oh-niner one seven seven, to ground control do you copy over?"  
"This is Planetary Command, submit your planetary access code immediately or be shot down." They sent the codes and waited for clearance.  
"Shuttle oh-niner one seven seven. Your access has been denied, prepare to be shot down."  
"NO NO NO!" A missile locked on and hit the hull of the ship. Sucking out multiple rebels. Ezra was hanging on to one of the rebels. "Don't let me go!" He gave the assurance he wouldn't.  
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" A clone said. Just then the transport brutally crashed into the swamps. A few minutes later Ezra woke up. Along with two other clones. They were in the hull, his buddy, the one he helped stay in the hull. Had shrapnel in his body.  
"Hey man, you're going to be okay." He said trying to help. He knew he was going to die.  
"I'm not going to make it." They heard imperial air patrols looking for the ship.  
"Go, if they come. I'll hold them off." He said loading his weapon. He told Ezra to prop him up behind cover, to hopefully take out more troopers. Ezra did so and the other two troopers took off with recon equipment and some explosives. They heard gunfire in the distance and heard the man yell "FOR THE ALLIANCE!" and the gunfire stopped. They heard one final shot. They hacked into imperial comms and heard. "Last remaining trooper down. We lost multiple men." They were saddened by the loss of a friend but still had a mission to accomplish. They were five miles away from the imperial fuel garrison. They hiked and got to the base of the facility. Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and cut through the metal fence. They placed charges on the center fuel tank. Just then the two clones were force choked to death by an evil man. Darth Vader. Imperial stunned Ezra and took him captive. They disabled the charges on the fuel. Ezra was a captive of the Empire once again. After a few hours of electrical torture and force torture, Ezra was injected with an unknown substance. He was open to command.  
"You now serve the Empire." Said, Vader.  
"I now serve the Empire." Said Ezra. Vader wished for the knowledge of how the attack was to take place. Once the knowledge was learned the Empire placed a trap for the Allies.

 **When the fleets came out of hyperspace for the attack**

"All ships launch!" Said the Admiral. Once the ships got to the surface after breaking through the imperial blockade, Sabine was the ground leader and lead the troops into the base.  
"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" She yelled. She saw Ezra standing there. She ordered them to hold position while she ran up to him and saw his eyes. She felt darkness. She ignited her saber and looked into his eyes.  
"Ezra?" She asked. His saber sparked and he started to slash at Sabine. The troopers were wide-eyed. They fought for a few minutes all the while Sabine was trying to snap Ezra out of it. He cut her saber in half leaving her defenseless. Kanan ran in and started fighting him. Saving Sabine. Vader came in and force choked Kanan until he passed out and they took him. Vader went to deal with the troopers but said. "Finish her. Painfully." He nodded and walked up to her. She was laying on the ground in awe. He slashed at her multiple times and missed. Then he choked her with the force till her eyes started tearing up. He let her go and then cut her left arm off. She screamed in pain as the cut instantly sealed the wounds. She held the wound and said. "I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU!" He raised his saber and was ready to strike the final blow. Sabine was crying and in pain. Just laying there. His sub-conscious was fighting the substance telling him this is wrong. You love her and she loves you. He went to deliver the final blow but just then. "STOP!" Said another female voice. He stopped and looked. "YOU!" She nodded.  
"A true Jedi, finally a challenge." Said the possessed Ezra.  
"I'm no Jedi, My name is Ahsoka Tano." He ran at her and she ignited both blades and worked on fighting him off. Some soldiers ran to help the critically injured Sabine.  
"If you go after him... Set for stun." She groaned and passed out. When Ezra was fighting Ahsoka he cut one of her sabers in half. They interlocked their blades and a soldier came up behind him and stunned him. They later captured Naboo in a brutal five-day battle. Costing the Allies much of its fleet and soldiers.

 **Later at the Kamino medical center**

Sabine was screaming in pain as they prepared her arm for a cybernetic replacement. Ahsoka was using the force to try and find Kanan. They had no choice but to sedate Sabine. Ezra was held on the Chimera for interrogation by Hera and Ahsoka. Hera went in looking furious.  
"She was your teammate. Why did you try to kill her?"  
"I've noticed your anger towards me is worse than the others. I don't know who you are." He said as he spits in her face.  
"I've learned that the Allies are the true reason the galaxy will never stop fighting." She wiped the spit off her face and walked off, disgusted. A clone explained that an unknown substance was injected into his neck. They are looking for a cure. Sabine was out of surgery on her arm. A clone walked in for an update on Ezra's condition.  
"Why? Why would he do this?" She asked trying not to cry.  
"We took blood and tested it and found an unknown substance in his blood." She didn't forgive him for hurting her. She was in pain and he might have known it. Meanwhile, in the interrogation room, Ezra was being tortured by rebels. Hera was interrogating him again. He was starting to make sense of what he did. Then he snapped back to who he was.  
"WHERE AM I!?" He was freaking out and didn't recognize Hera.  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" She looked confused. Then he remembered.  
"Hera!" He asked where he was.  
"The medical center on Kamino. Your being treated for an unknown substance, attempted murder, and treason." He looked shocked. She asked him if he remembered what he did. When he said no she said...  
"You cut off Sabine's arm, cut her sabers hilt, and cut Ahsoka's hilt. You killed rebels." He went wide-eyed.  
"No! NO! I need to see her!" Hera denied him wanting to.  
"Ezra... Kanan was captured. Saving Sabine." He started to cry and just said: "Leave me here." She wouldn't and had special guards come in and watch Ezra while she let him down. When she let him down, he fell to the floor and sobbed. She nodded to a guard as she comforted the boy. He left to get Sabine.  
"Miss Wren? I need you to come with me." She nodded and followed. She went in and saw Ezra laying on the floor, crying. She heard him say "Why? Why did I do this? She won't forgive me." Her eyes teared up. She contacted Hera and told her a special code to come to the other room. She did and they talked.  
"Hera, why did he do this?"  
"I don't know." Just then a clone walked in and said. "We identified the substance as Bavo Six. A powerful truth serum. But it can't cause traitorous thoughts. They must have engineered it."  
Hera walked in to talk to Ezra. "Ezra, we found the substance. It wasn't your fault you did what you did. None of it was." She told the guard to bring her in. He nodded and brought Sabine in."  
"Hey Ez." His eyes opened when he saw the arm. He got up and said, "Sabi, I'm so sorry!" He went on to explain it wasn't his fault. She put her hand up and made him shut up and said.  
"It's okay, I forgive you. Can I get a hug?" He said "Sure." They hugged even though it was painful because of the new arm but she can get some pain meds for it.  
"I missed you, Ezra Bridger."  
"I missed you too, Sabine Wren."

 **The next morning...**

The alarm clock went off and Sabine and Ezra woke up to the day in a cell. Sabine woke Ezra up and Hera walked in.  
"Ezra, your Allied trial is set for tomorrow. I can try to make a case but the odds are against you. The Empire agreed to hold as well as ourselves for this matter." Hera was crying softly. Sabine and Ezra knew if this didn't end well he would end up in sunspot prison. "I'm with you, Ezra," Sabine said.  
"As am I." Said Ahsoka walking in.  
"Count me in." Said Sabine. Hera walked out after she agreed to help and brought back some hot dogs and water. "Thanks, Hera." She said."No problem." Imperial defected Senator Jack Ali.  
"Ezra Bridger." He said as he walked in and shaked hands.  
"Do I know you?" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe, Maybe not."  
"I will be your defendant for the case. I know you... Weren't yourself and we can make a case for that. The best I can get you is time away from the battlefield." He said. Ezra was okay with time away from the field. He could see Sabine more. Kanan walked in angry and didn't know about the substance in him.  
"What the nut butter was you thinking!?" He said with steam practically blowing out of his ears.  
"Hon, he didn't directly do it." Hera was trying to reason with him.  
"What do you mean?" He said with the steam stopping and him calming down.  
"I had a serum in my blood. Genetically engineered Bavo Six." He said showing him the bruise on his neck.  
"Ezra, I didn't know." He was trying to show his sorriness. Kanan didn't need to and said" We need to move onto more pressing matters. Like my trial."  
"Of course. I need you to come with me alone." Said the Senator.  
"No, not alone. I want Sabine with us." He agreed.  
"We need to work on your case." He agreed and they started.

 **Two hours later...**

"Well, I think that wraps it up for today. It was an honor to meet you." Said the Senator.  
"The honor is all mine." Said, Ezra, as the Senator walked out.  
"Ezra, that senator knows you because he is a good friend of mine. I've told him about us."  
"Sabine." She thought he would be mad and looked away.  
"Sabine, thank you. I'll be fine." He said.  
"You don't know that. If you go to jail. I don't know what I'll do."  
"Sabine you need to hold it together. But not like I have." She wanted to know how he's "not" holding it together. He showed her his arms. She gasped and started to tear.  
"Ezra! Why?" She was freaking out and didn't know why he was cutting.  
"The thought of losing you. I could use the force and see your terror. I'm depressed because of the death I've seen. Everyone in the Galaxy is forged by war. I can't take it." He started to break down and fell to the floor. He was crying and Sabine sat on the floor, rubbing his back so he had a shoulder to cry on. As he probably needed for a while now if he's cutting. She took him to the medical bay.  
"We're getting you checked." He didn't want to.  
"Commander, Lieutenant. What can I do for you?" A clone asked.  
"I need you to check for recent physical and psychological damage like depression and wounds."  
"Okay. If you'll follow me." They followed him back and he checked his arms and psychological health.  
"You have severe cutting on your skin and have depression. It's a type that is stress related so if you get rid of the stress, the symptoms will stop."  
"Thanks." They checked out and they went to get some lunch.  
"What are you getting?" Said Sabine.  
"Probably... Crab Rangoon."  
"Nice choice!" They grabbed the leftovers and sat down to eat.  
"So what are you going to do if you're convicted?"  
"I don't want to think about it. Not till I know if I'm going or not."  
"I'm going to stay in your cell with you. I'll forget the Allies and stay by your side."  
"No, you won't. You'll come and visit and stay for a night or two, but not stay. The Allies need you. What good is a family if the Empire is in control?"  
"Good point." She said. They ate their food and went aboard the Ghost and stayed in the cockpit as Hera flew recon. Deep in space. Sabine was sitting on Ezra's lap.  
"Romantic. Isn't it?"  
"So nice." She leaned in and they kissed, but this felt different. It felt real. Like nothing, they felt before. They fell asleep and the Ghost docked in the Chimera's hangar. They got off, went into the room and fell back asleep.

 **The day of the trial**

"All rise in the presence of Judge Berry Herty." Said an Alliance guard. "Please be seated."  
"Ezra Bridger. The charges levied against you are heavy. Including Treason, attempted murder of an Allied Lieutenant, the murder of alliance troops, and dereliction to the allies. Do you take responsibility for these actions?" Said the judge.  
"No, your honor. I wasn't in my right mind. I had a substance in me." He nodded and said."Please sit." The defendant's attorney Jack Ali and the prosecutor Hack Fenlon. "How you plead?"  
"Not guilty." He nodded and they proceded.  
"Prosecution you may proceed first." Hack nodded and went to the podium.  
"The murder of the troopers was unjust in the actions taken by Ezra Bridger and he should be punished, I would like to call the Defendant's girlfriend, the lieutenant that was almost killed to the stand." He nodded and called Sabine up.  
"Please, tell us what happened on Naboo."  
"We were going to meet Ezra when he was standing there, alone. I went up to him and noticed darkness around him. He took out his saber and I took out mine and we fought. He destroyed my saber and then cut my arm." She took her glove off and showed that her arm was cut above the elbow. People gasped and showed anger toward Ezra, Sabine noticed this.  
"Don't worry, I forgive him. He wasn't in his right mind. Your opinion's matter this is imprisonment of a Jedi. A hero." She went back and sat down and the judge calls Ezra to the stand.  
"Please give a statement to us." Ezra nodded and began.  
"I remember everything. I couldn't stop it. I had no control. I don't care if you imprison me. But know... I DID NOT kill those people willingly. But I killed them, never the less. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I'm ready for my conviction." He went back down to the table and people looked in awe. After a few hours of back and forth, argument the jury went back to the room and the voted. When they came back they had a verdict.  
"We find the defendant, Ezra Bridger... Guilty of unknowingly murdering officers and the other charges are to be dropped. He is to be sentenced to thirty days in Sunspot Prison." Ezra was saddened. Sabine went up to Ezra and told him. "I won't see you for a while." He asked why and she said. "I lost my access to sunspot as a result." He was outraged but took his conviction seriously.  
"Sabine Wren, I love you. With all my heart and nothing will ever change that." They kissed and Sabine said."  
"Ezra Bridger, Nothing will change my love for you. I love you." Guards came and took Ezra to Sunspot Prison.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you want this to continue and tell me what you think about Ezra's imprisonment and Happy Early Easter! Along with a  
May the Force Be With You!**


	12. Ending Thanks!

A/N I thank you for reading this fanfiction give me until at least Wednesday to get another idea. Thanks!  
May the Force Be With You This Easter Holiday!


	13. Rescue

**Chapter-12 Sunspot**

 **A/N When I do slashes like Ezra/ That is on their end. Thanks! The chapter is more so following Sabine instead of Ezra.**

 **Ezra/**

"Well, time to get ready." Ezra thought to himself. He was only in prison for a few days. Five to be exact. He didn't mind it, he really missed Sabine though. He laid in bed crying at night missing her and the rest of the crew. He would use the force to talk to her and he knew she was on a mission. He woke up when the bell rang for everyone to get up.

 **Sabine/**

"SHH!" She said quietly but loud enough for her team to hear. The mission was to sabotage imperial AA guns so Hera and the fleet could get a foothold in the Rishi system. The last three guns were heavily guarded by at least fifty troopers. Sabine only had seven soldiers with her. The bombs were on a molecular scale. So they were extremely easy to place. She went alone to place them. After she placed them she went back to her team. but something was wrong. Her team was missing. She was ambushed from behind and stunned.

 **Ezra/**

 _During lights out  
_ "Sabine!" He saw her. In a cell. It was dark, and she was in an imperial prison jumpsuit. She was tied up in the room when an imperial officer walked in. He asked her a question." Where is Ezra Bridger?" He said looking at her facial features. She looked at him disgustedly. She spit in his face. He grabbed a data-pad and Shocked her violently. He then grabbed a steak knife and cut her in the stomach. He saw her bleeding. He walked out and Ezra saw her. Bleeding and crying. Ezra flew out of his bed and hit his head on the bed above him.  
"I need Someone in here!" A guard came and talked to him. The guard asked him what was going on. Ezra said." I need to talk to rebel command." The guard let him and he told them what happened. They told Ezra they would deal with it.  
"I know where she is and who is torturing her." He said. They were interested. "What do you want?" Senator Mothma said.  
"For me to go get her, alone and my charges are dropped." The senators went into the chamber to talk. When they came out they agreed. A new stealth pod that can drop into territory undetected.

 **Sabine/**

"Where is Ezra Bridger?" The officer said.  
"Die in a hole. Douche." He shocked her again.  
"Where is bridger?" He said. She said the same thing and he grabbed a gun and shot her in her bare stomach. She screamed and a trooper let her down. When they walked out she ripped off a piece of clothing to put pressure on her bleeding wound. She passed out from the pain and eventually blood loss.

 **Ezra/**

Ezra was knocked out by the landing. When he woke up he put on a cadet suit and broke into imperial planetary HQ. When he got into The detention cell he contacted Hera to begin planetary bombardment. After a bomb hit the base all soldiers and officers responded. When an old Clone War gunship landed at the bay it waited for them. When Ezra walked into Sabine's room he saw her pale body on the ground barely breathing. He walked in and shook her and she woke up. "Hey Ez." She said smiling and starting to tear. He started to tear and put bandages on her wound and taped it around her waist. He picked her up and fireman carried her to the pad. Just then a TIE fighter blew up the gunship.  
"Damn." Said Ezra. He put her down and she told him. "Leave me, I'll hold them off." She said slanting over.  
"No way in Rebellion's fall am I leaving you." They kissed and he picked her up and carried her to the secondary evac point a mile away. Troopers were looking for them and Ezra was getting tired but he kept pushing. For Sabine. Right now, nothing else mattered except getting Sabine to safety. He got to the evac point and lit a blue flare to signal his position and threw a red one down so bombers can hit the troopers. He prompted Sabine up and gave her a blaster. When they were about to be overrun and Sabine passed out, a gunship arrived and took them to safety. When Sabine was on board a cruiser, She lost her pulse and was closest to death as anyone in the allied arm has EVER seen. She might not make it. Ezra knew that but used the force to help keep her alive. He gave it his all.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed and leave reviews on what you want to see.**

 **May the Force Be With You!**


	14. The Chosen One

**Chapter-13 Hope**

When Ezra was in his room holding Sabine's helmet, he was thinking of the times that they had together. He was freed by the rebellion officers as promised, but it didn't make him feel any better. Why enjoy freedom if there is no one to enjoy it with? "Oh, Sabine. Why?" He said. Just then Hera walked in and sat with the boy in her arms. They were crying together. She was never wounded as bad.

 **In a vision...**

" _Sabine, Sabine. You need to come out of this. Your family needs you."  
"My family on Mandalore?"  
"No, your real family. The one that will never leave you. Ever." _Then, The vision ended, and Sabine's mind went black.

 **In the medical center**

"We need more blood!" Yelled a clone. They knew she was one of the best fighters in the allies. They needed her, and they needed her alive. They had fixed her legs and were working on her chest, mainly but also on her airway. So she could breath. When she started bucking the ventilator, they had to put her in a medicinal coma. She would be in one for a few days. Her heart stopped beating. "Defibrillator! Clear!" A clone said as he shocked her so she could live. Her heart started beating. Kanan got back from a mission on Lothal. He ran to the medical bay, looking for Hera and Ezra. No luck. He used the force to find him and ran to Ezra's room. When he walked in the door he saw Ezra and Hera, crying on his bed. He walked up and said..."Ezra, I need you to come with me. You too Hera." When they saw Sabine she looked comfortable-ish. The room was a bloody mess, literally, bloody bandages and used medicine needles everywhere. He saw the room and looked at her confused.  
"Ezra, focus on her health with me, together, we can make her better." They put their hands out and focused on her, her heart rate started coming up and her wounds started to rapidly heal. Then, Ezra passed out. Clones put him in a chair with some juice while Kanan kept going. Kanan stopped when he felt dizzy, but knew they helped her, a lot.

 _ **A Few Days Later...**_

Ezra was sitting there with her helmet, he put it on the table and started to look through the force. To see if he can find her. He started to see something Someone, wandering. It was... Sabine. "Sabine!" He tried to yell. "She can't hear you. She's on a forced journey." A mysterious voice said. He ignited his lightsaber and asked. "Who are you?" The voice replied. "Jedi Knight Qui-Gon-Jin. I will help you through the force." Then the vision ended and Ezra tried to focus again.

" _Sabine, where are you? We need you back. We miss you terribly. You need to come out of this. Please."_

After a while of trying he felt... watched. He felt a strong connection. Through Sabine. He saw movement in her eyes. Like she was trying to wake up but couldn't. He called Kanan in. Kanan looked at her and poked her. She flew out of bed and grabbed his finger, twisting it and breaking it at the same time. She let go when she realized what she did.  
"Kanan, I'm so sorry!" He told her."It's okay." She nodded and told him to get it checked.  
"Ezra, stay a minute." He nodded and asked her."What's up?"  
"When I was out of it I heard a voice. It told me to stay here, That the allies needed me. My family on Mandalore didn't. I don't know. I heard you talking to me as well." He told her."The force itself reached out to you. You are the most powerful Jedi now. You are to lead us. You, Sabine Wren, are the chosen one." He said. She was feeling...weird. Kanan walked in to see him kneeling to Sabine and asked him." Why are you kneeling.?" "I think she's the chosen one." He said. Ezra and Kanan sat with her for hours trying to make sense of what happened. Hera walked in and saw Sabine. They hugged but she felt some pain. The clone put more medicine in her and he told her." You're going to be out of action again. This time for probably six weeks. Give or take." She thanked him and he walked off. Ezra walked out of the room to talk to the clone and he said. "Trooper! Is there anyway, if she wants to, that she can sleep in a separate bed in my room?" He said. "If she feels up to it, I don't see why not." The happy kid said. "Thanks!" and walked back into the room with Sabine, and asked if the others could leave them for a few minutes.  
"Ezra, whats wrong?" She said worriedly. "Nothing, I talked to the clone and he said if you want you can sleep in my room." Her face lit up and she said. "Yes." So Kanan and Zeb had taken another bed for Sabine into his room and placed it there. When the clones got done putting the cast on her wrist, they went to Ezra's room and she realized she couldn't find her armor. "Ezra, where is my armor?" He pointed to the corner. She started to cry when she saw some of the remaining blasters hit on it. She knew there was way more than that. "Where are the other hits?" She said. "I've been working on the armor with the beskar needed to fix it but I ran out and I put the design back on if I knew what it was. I also took the liberty of polishing it. Rau also felt bad so he sent these." He said, giving a plain metal box to her. "What is it?" She said. "Open it," Ezra said looking happy. They were Mandalorian Vambraces. They had the rebel insignia on them and they were a special design. "It wasn't just Rau, I gave him enough credits for him to get them." She put them down and hugged him and said. "Thank you, how much did they cost?" She was worried he spent an over needed amount of money on them. "About 500 credits. Each." She was mad that he spent all his money on her. "Why did you spend all that money on me?" She said angrily. "Because you're my cyar'ika." He said. Her eyes and mouth opened shockingly. "How do you know what that means?" She said. "Well, if I saw you again I would need to call you that to give you this." He got down on one knee and showed her a 5,000 credit diamond ring and asked... "Sabine Wren, will you marry me?" She started crying and said. "Yes, Ezra Bridger." They laid on a bed and fell sleep. A newly pre-married couple.

 **A/N Sorry it took so long. My computer isn't working right and I'm on my sisters and she is always on here. I need to fight her to get on. So I'll be working on it a school as well. Tell me what you think. May the Force Be With You!**


	15. Work Schedule Time

Hey guys I'm going to work on My Time for a while. I'll start working on Time Travelers in a few weeks or in free time.


	16. Plan Gone Wrong

**Chapter-14/ Plan Gone Wrong**

Ezra and Sabine were out with a few thousand donated credits looking for some supplies they need for the wedding. A call from the Ghost came in and Hera said. "Spectre-6, Spectre-5, this is Ghost. I need you back at Point Rain. Over?" They said to Hera. "Copy Ghost. On the way." They were almost outside of the city when someone hit them in the back of the head. Sabine was knocked out and Ezra was wounded. He saw a weird looking figure it was small and had the backing of the Empire. A trooper walked up to Ezra, in all black and green eyes. It looked at him and it raised it's foot and kicked him in the face. Knocking him out.

 _ **A Few Hours Later...**_

"Ezra? EZRA!" Sabine said shaking him. His eyes opened and she cupped a hand to his cheek. "I'm fine." He said. Then the figure walked in and asked. "Are you  
Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger?" The form was a Noghri. They nodded and he asked." I'm..." Ezra interrupted. "Rukh." He acted surprised and Rukh put Ezra in an electric chair while two death troopers held Sabine to watch him in pain. An Electric staff wielding trooper walked in and started to question him. " Where is the rebel base?" Ezra said. "I'll die before I tell you!" Ruhk nodded at the trooper and he said. "Very well." He shocked Ezra. Then asked the question again. Ezra spit in the troopers faces and in Rukhs. Rukh nodded at the death troopers and another one walked in and hit Sabine in the gut as hard as he could with the butt end of his gun. "NO!" Ezra yelled when he saw her face. Rukh told the troopers to go to another room and torture her. Then shocked Ezra. "Where is the mobile rebel base then?" Ezra said. "No!"The trooper smacked him in the face and then injected him in the chest with a drug. Rukh said. "This drug will make you feel so much pain, you will give in. Or die." Then they walked out and the troopers threw Sabine back in and tied her up. She was badly beaten. Bloody nose and beaten everything. Not deadly, but painful. When Sabine woke up, she mumbled something weakly. "Ez. Help." Then she passed out. Troopers walked in and took her to a "Safe" room nearby. when Rukh and two other death troopers and the shock trooper walk in, Ezra unleashed his new ability, Force Repulse. Just after the repulse Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and killed them all. He ran to Sabine's room and opened the door. "I'm here Sabi. I'm here." He said as he cut her down.  
"I can't see Ezra." They injected her with a shot of Heparin.  
"It's Heparin. We need to get you to the cruiser." He picked her up and fireman carried her out of the base. With troopers not far behind.

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

"Ez. Put me down." He stopped and they hid as he put her down. He ripped a large piece of clothing of his coat and put pressure on her wound.  
"Ez. Leave me I'll hold them off. I'm dead anyway." She said holding a blaster in her hand.  
"No! I'm not leaving you. Not again." He contacted the cruisers but they were ten minutes away. Ezra got ready to fight.  
"Ez. I'll be fine. I promise." Then the gunships arrived Ezra went to pick her up and was shot in the chest in the process. The Empire grabbed Sabine and the Allies grabbed Ezra.  
"NO!" Yelled Ezra. He was trying to get out of the grip of Commandos from Delta. When they got out and Ezra was medicated, Sabine was treated and ready for torture. Ezra was back on the Chimera.

 _ **in Imperial Prison on Coruscant...**_

"Miss Wren, I hope you don't hate us." Said a woman. She spit in her face. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Arihnda Pryce. Governor of Lothal. You have caused quite a commotion among my ranks. Well done. But, now you'll pay." She said, smacking Sabine across the face.

 _ **Six Weeks Later...**_

Ezra woke up from a coma. His wound was healed and Hera and Kanan were right by him. "You okay kid?" Kanan said. "Yeah, where's Sabine?" He said. They looked at him with sad eyes and looked nervous, to tell the truth. "Hera?" She closed her eyes and opened them again. "She's on Coruscant. We tried to get her but. We didn't." Ezra got up and went to his room and grabbed his lightsaber and a bag and packed it so he could leave. He couldn't risk the Ghost being made so he went to the council to ask for a ship to rescue her. They said no. So he went to Hera and asked. "Could you give me a ride?" He said.  
"Where?"  
"Chandrilla."  
"Ezra, that's deep in Imperial space."  
"I know. I need to get Sabine, with or without the Allies." Hera nodded and went to prepare the ship. Kanan walked up to Ezra and asked. "Where is she going?"  
"She's taking me to Chandrilla, I won't be back for a few days or weeks. I'm getting Sabine." Kanan got angry.  
"Ezra, Jedi can't form attachments." Ezra knew this but didn't care. She was his Cyar'ika.  
"Kanan, the Jedi are dead. I love her. I'm not leaving her." Kanan knew how he felt. He would feel the same about Hera. He nodded and Ezra went to get ready. He borrowed a few hundred credits from Hera and they were off.

 _ **In the Prison...**_

Sabine was knocked out and was having another vision, of Ezra...

 _"Sabine, I'm coming. Just hold on a few more days."_ The vision ended and Sabine opened her eyes and said aloud to no one. "I will Ezra. I will. The governor walked in and continued another day of torture. Sabine was very weak. Starved, beaten, electrocuted. She was almost out of fighting spirit. But that message from Ezra gave her the will to go on fighting.

 _ **On Chandrilla...**_

"Thanks, Hera." They hugged on the ramp and They said. "May the Force Be With you!" The Ghost took off and Ezra went to get on another civilian transport to Coruscant under the alias of Dev Morgan. An Imperial courier with a mission to bring information to the governor. The information was on an attack on the Senate building. When he got there, he went to the governor and gave the message to her. She left immediately. Ezra went to the detention level which consisted of five floors. He went to the fifth floor and used the force to find out what floor she's on. Sabine felt him nearby.  
 _"Ezra... Level 4... Uh. Cell 105..."_  
Ezra went to the 4th floor and ran to her cell. When he got to her room, he saw a security door, open he could see and talk to her.  
"SABINE!" She woke from a near dead sleep."Ez! I can't move. I need you to get me out..." Her voice started to slur and she passed out. He could sense her life fading away. He used the force and opened the door. He ran in and saw her. She wasn't breathing. He used the force and gave some of his life force. She was breathing. The governor walked in with two death troopers escorting her, she was also carrying an electro-staff. She ignited it and was going to introduce herself when Sabine said. "Governor." She was also crawling away in fear of her. "That's right run in fear you traitorous coward." Ezra had never seen Sabine fear someone. That drove him over the edge. His eyes turned bright yellow. He ignited his blade and engaged the Governor and killed her within a minute. Then decapitated the troopers. Then with one hand, carried Sabine and with the other one killed every trooper in his way. When they were in a corner they had to hide as they wanted to get away.  
"Ezra!" Sabine said quietly. His eyes returned to normal. "Oh no." She nodded and they were found. When they shot the guards, the found out the floor was hollow. Ezra took her jetpack and attached it to his back. He cut a hole in the floor and they jumped through. He turned on his rebel comlink. He got a transmission from Hera earlier. It said. "Ezra, the entire Allied fleet is pulling together to help you. In fifteen minutes we will invade orbit and Evac Sabine. But we need you to stay behind and help with the invasion." He was ready but then, massive amounts of cruisers and carriers along with escorts, fighters, and bombers exited hyperspace. The Ghost and thirty-four ships came right in with a U-wing in protective formation. When the blockade was busted massive amounts of clones and rebels landed at the capital building and Senate buildings. Along with other key points. When the U-Wing landed and they Got Sabine on board, another message from Hera came through. "The garrison was ten times smaller than we thought. You may go with Sabine until we need you if we need you." He Said. "Thank you, Hera. May the Force Be With You." He loaded the transport and it took off. They were safe. On the way back Sabine asked him something.  
"Why did you risk everything. On your own?" She said.  
"I love you. Nothing will change that. If I had to kill every Imperial soldier in the galaxy, spend my whole life trying to find you, anything. I would do it." She started to cry and he just held her. They were ready to leave the Allies and live together, but they had one more thing to do. Eliminate the Empire, no matter the cost. During the battle of Coruscant, over two thousand troopers died. Five battleships went down, but they took the planet. But the battle in the underworlds of Coruscant was still being fought. The U-Wing landed on the Chimera. When Ezra and some clones took the stretcher out of the U-Wing, they had finally stabilized Sabine. She was going to be okay but the admiral wanted to talk to Ezra.

 _ **On the Chimera's Bridge...**_

"Bridger reporting for duty, sir!" The admiral turned around and talked to the buy.  
"Bridger, you are now promoted to Lieutenant Commander, well done." Ezra was wide-eyed. A few troopers walked in. The admiral said. "You are being given control of Delta squad, the team that rescued you a few weeks ago." Ezra greeted the men. Their names were, Boss, Fixer, Sev, and Scorch. They were ready to eliminate the underground power and take out the guns that are killing all these troopers. They know the plan, but before they deploy, Ezra wanted to talk to Sabine. He walked into the medical bay looking for Sabine. There wasn't many wounded, yet. When he found her, he ran over. She was sitting up. With some bandages on her chest and head.  
"Ez! Thanks." She said.  
"No problem, I got promoted. I'm a lieutenant commander. I hope you heal alright. I'm being deployed to the Coruscant underworld."  
"It's fine. I'm fine. Go." She sounded disappointed.  
"Sabine, if you don't want me to go. I won't go if it makes you feel better." She said. "No just go."  
"Sabine. No! If you don't want me to go, I won't go." She started to cry. "Ez. I'm sorry. Everything is my fault, the torture everything. Your eyes." He found out it wasn't her it was her luck. Or the Empire was hunting her specifically.  
"Sabine, it's not your fault. It's the Empire's you need to be strong. Not many people could survive what you just did. I want Sabine back. Your the strongest person I know. I don't want to lose that. Ever." They hugged and they went to kiss but a transmission from the admiral came through.  
"Get on the transport or your demoted, and you lose your team." Sabine didn't want him to lose his position. "Ez. Go I feel better now."  
"Admiral, send it. I'm not going. My family comes first. Always. I don't care if I get demoted even to a janitor. Family comes first." The transport was sent and he lost his lieutenant commander rank. He is a regular soldier in the Allied Forces. "Ez. Why did you do that?" She said.  
"You mean everything to me, you being in the best shape you can be in is my only priority. If I had to give my force ability or even my life for yours. I would. I love you Sabine Wren, nothing will change that. The fleet was ordered. "All Hands to battle stations! Double Time!" Since Ezra and Sabine could fight they went to their stations. Sabine was on the aft Turbolaser guns. and Ezra was on damage control. When they were fighting the Starboard side was hit with a proton torpedo. Ezra's team was sent to get injured out and get the guns operating again. When Ezra got there he saw dead bodies, lot's of them. He called his squad in after he cut a hole in the door with his lightsaber. They had white and orange suits and gas masks on. Like the ones in Imperial factories. when they ran in with hoses they were putting fires out when an explosion took out the guns and started sucking people into space. When Ezra forced the door shut, he ran out of oxygen. Sabine felt the loss and told her CO. "I'll be back, I'm going to the Starboard side." He nodded and she ran down. The area was being repaired and she was denied access. She convinced them with five hundred credits. She ran to the closed door and put on her helmet and jetpack. She opened the door of the destroyed area and found him. She grabbed him and got him to the door and closed it and opening the other side. He wasn't breathing. Medics took him to the medical bay and he still wasn't breathing. They had to put him on a ventilator so he could breath. Sabine ran back to her position, when a gunner was wounded to where he couldn't fire the turbolaser, Sabine was ordered on the gun. She really didn't have the qualified training to operate the gun, but this ship was the Pride. A transmission came through the entire ship. "This is Admiral Coburn, of the Allied Navy. This is the Pride of the Core. We are a reckoned force." Than a massive vessel came out of hyperspace. It flew the Republic symbol on it. The rumors of this vessel were true. When the Pride's guns opened fire. All hell broke loose on the Empire in orbit. Confederacy forces came out of hyperspace along with four Quasar-class carriers launching A-wings and Y-wings. When the fleet got there. Sabine was wide-eyed. She was happy that ship was there. Shen huge amounts of Imperial ships came out of hyperspace, an unknown ship came out of hyperspace. The Executor, was an Imperial Super Star Destroyer. When Imperial's launched every troop transport, bomber, and fighter squadron they had, three bomber squadrons flew right at the bridge of the Chimera. The targets of the bombers were the shield generator, Bridge, and hangar bays. When the bombers hit the bays and shields, the shields were lost and the bays were critically damaged. Then the bombers hit the left bridge, destroying it. Making the ship incapable of fighting and dead drifting. The admiral was wounded and wasn't able to command. Sabine was the senior commander on board, she had control of the Allies biggest Venator. But the most vulnerable. She got to the bridge and said. "Divert all control to this bridge, then repair the shields, guns, and hangars. GO!" The mission to get the ship into fighting ability was on. Other ships got there to protect it until it was ready. "Guns operational!" A soldier said. The AA guns opened fire while they loaded the Turbolasers. "Engines operating!" When the engines loaded, the turbolasers got loaded as well. The ship was in basic fighting capability.

 _ **In the Medical Bay...**_

"More morphine!" "I need bandages over here!" "Defibrillator!" The Medical bay was in chaos. When the hangars were destroyed, the ship stopped receiving medical supplies. "Clear!" When the defibrillator went off, Ezra woke up. He was fine. When the battle on the surface got worse, the Empire fired it's planetary turbolasers onto the surface, decimating the surface into smithereens. Ezra ran to the bridge.

 _ **On the Bridge...**_

"Sabine!" Ezra yelled. She ran to him and they hugged and she said. "Ez, I need help. Our forces are outnumbered and we need to take that super star destroyer down." Ezra replied with. "I know." Sabine got an idea.  
"Ezra get all non-essential personnel off this ship. I have an idea."  
"Why?"  
"If I told you, you wouldn't like it." She smiled and told him. "GO!" Then got on the P.A and said. "Commander Bridger is to lead the evacuation of all non-essential personnel. Load all guns, over-fire all reactors, Place detonators and all remaining fuel cells by the reactor!" Ezra knew what she was going to do, smash the Chimera into the enemy ship. He didn't want her to but it needed to be done. No one but she could do it. When it was all done and the escape pods were launched, Sabine piloted the cruiser straight towards the ship. "All hands, brace for impact." The ship then crashed into the bridge of the ship and Sabine said. "Launch!" Then the Venator jumped randomly into hyperspace and the entire deck of the Destroyer was cut in half. "NO!" Ezra yelled. He vowed even if it took him his whole life and everything he had even after and during the war, He will find her. When the last escape pods crashed into Coruscant, Bridger was the senior officer. He had control of at least a platoon. "We're behind enemy lines. If we plan this right, we can take out the Axis guns." Ezra nodded and they took towards the guns.

 _ **On the Bridge of the Chimera...**_

About twenty minutes later, all of the survivors were out of the ship and were working on setting up a base camp. "Commander, what are we going to do?" A clone said. "I don't know. We need to hold out. set up as strong of a perimeter as you can." The clone nodded and went to spread the word. She tried to connect to Ezra. Nothing. "This is going to be a long war if we stay here." Sabine said to herself.

 _ **Behind the Guns...**_

"All troopers, blow the charges!" He said. When Ezra saw the explosion, he said "That was for Sabine." After that, Allied forces broke the remaining Imperial lines in orbit and on the ground. They did it, they took Coruscant. All that was left was to find Sabine. Two special divisions were created after the battle. Nighthawk, and Blackwing. Blackwing was to find Sabine and the remaining troops, and Nighthawk was an intelligence unit. The war isn't going to be over for five more years.

 ** _4 1/2 Years Later..._**

Ezra joined the Blackwing unit and begun aiding their search for Sabine. They used tracking data, jump coordinates, and the direction the ship jumped. They found only one planet in that direction: Teth. Home of the biggest and most vicious pirates in the galaxy. When Nighthawk deployed scouts, they found wreckage. It was the Chimera. Or what was left of it. When the scouts got to the base camp, they found a destroyed camp. Lot's of dead pirates, but a few dead clones. A holo-message was found. It was Sabine's. They played it, it said. "This is Lieutenant Sabine Wren, pirate coordinates are, Lima, Alpha, Whisky, 1324. Send reinforcements immediately!" The, the message ended. They contacted the fifth fleet, it's as big as the Coruscant defense fleet during the clone war. When the fleet arrived, the enemy orbital forces were quickly decimated. When reinforcement LAAT's prepare to launch, Ezra is with them.

 _ **5 Minutes later...**_

"This is the Maidstone, capital ship of the Allied Navy, surrender the Allied soldiers on your planet surface, or be eliminated." The Maidstone broadcast the message to every ship in the system. The supreme leader of the Black Sun sent a message to Admiral Coburn. "We are willing to negotiate but not give the prisoners back. Anything else, is yours. Be wary, we have the alliance of the Pyke Syndicate and Mandalore." The admiral knew this, but what they didn't know is the Allies got their allegiances two weeks ago. The admiral said. "All ships, prepare to launch all fighters, bombers, and soldier to the surface for operational rescue." The ships went into high alert as they prepared. Ezra, in the main hanger bay was helping set the ships up.

 _ **In the Hanger Bay...**_

"Get those guns loaded! We need them loaded!" The clones were part of the of one of the five QRA's in the galaxy. (Quick Reaction Alert) When the first wave was ready, Venator's were in position for mass orbital bombardment. "FIRE!" The admiral said. All hell rained on the pirates. Five minutes later, the first wave of five hundred troopers close air support, and two hundred tanks took towards the surface. Ezra was in the second wave. When the first wave landed, it was a bloodbath, over seventy-five percent of the troopers died. They were bound and determined to finish the job. The second wave was deployed and took towards the ground. Then out of now where, anti air guns fired upon the fleet and ground force. It was going to be a bloody campaign. But still, Ezra was willing to risk it all for her. His Cyar'ika.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to stop the other story until next month to continue this one. Still a fight to get on the computer. I'll work as hard as I can to keep this going. No matter the cost. Will Ezra get his Cyar'ika back. Read the next chapter to find out. and**

 **May the Force Be With You!**


	17. The Final Battle

**_Chapter- 15 D-Day Part One_**

"Ezra!" A woman said walking up to Ezra. He turned around to see who it was.  
"Hera!" They hugged and were happy to see each other again. She was going to lead the air attack on the pirates, while Admiral Coburn leaded the cruiser combat.  
"Ezra, where is Kanan?" He didn't know where Kanan was either.  
"I don't know. OH! He was assigned to ground command. Sorry." She understood, but she was nervous about her assignment. She was never afraid to fly, but this time, she was. Ahsoka walked up and was wanting to talk to Ezra. "Ezra? May we speak for a minute?" Hera nodded and started back to the Ghost.  
"What is it Ahsoka?" Ezra wondered.  
"May I go with you on this assignment?" She sounded embarrassed to ask.  
"Yeah, I don't care you don't need to ask, your welcome on board." She thanked him for his time and they got ready. Ezra got into some colored Republic armor. The Allied colors were, black, blue, and red. They were loading the lower bays and letting the air forces use the main bays. When Ezra and Ahsoka were walking to the gunships, an alert went out as they needed to launch early. Sprinting to the hangars, clones were running to get their guns. Pirate troops broke on the ships and ambushed the Allies. When Ezra and Ahsoka got on, the fight was on. They launched and had less fighter support than expected. Hundreds of transports fighters, bombers, and cruisers were fighting the massive pirate fleet. Some Imperial's came to the aid of the pirates as the spice and slave trades benefited the Empire. AA fire was heavier than anticipated. When they were five klicks from the drop zone. They had to land on the outskirts of the base. When the first fighters started to hit the transports. Ezra was praying to the force they don't get shot down. A friend Ezra made in the Allies by the name of Longshot, was on his transport. He is a battle hardened clone but this scared him still.  
"Calm down. We'll be okay." Ezra said.  
"Troopers, our mission is to rescue troopers that were lost and eliminate the Imperial holdouts. Good luck. We clear?" "SIR YES SIR!" They replied. When the red light came on, They locked and loaded. They landed and they doors opened. Hundreds of troopers, tanks, and some Jedi were running toward the massive anti-cruiser guns, and anti-personnel guns.

 _ **Six Hours Later...**_

"Keep moving! Only a few hundred more feet. They sent the final charge and of a sudden, the entire front just exploded. Killing all of the pirate forces on the front and most of the Allied troopers. Even damaged cruisers and took out all the fighters in the sky. The Ghost was seen crash landing somewhere. Everyone was knocked out. When Ezra woke up and got up, all he saw were mutilated bodies of pirates and clones. Longshot was dead. When he saw Ahsoka, alive but barely, he contacted the cruisers and had them send troopers to help the wounded. He grabbed Ahsoka and propped her up. He went and got some bandages and put them on her wounds.  
"Ezra, leave me. Please." She passed out and stopped breathing. Ezra put her flat on the ground and began C.P.R on the clinically dead woman. When clones got there, they were in shock. They went to Ahsoka and started to help him. Fifteen minutes later they declared Ahsoka dead. Ezra started to cry. Then the doors to the interior of the base opened. Two people walked out, a woman and a pyke. When clones put their blasters up, the pyke put his finger up. Ezra was looking at the female. It was Sabine! He ran to get her. He stopped when he felt...cold. His neck was being force choked. Sabine opened her eyes. They were bright yellow. She put him down and force electrocuted the clones, killing them. Ezra got up and asked. "Sabine, why?"  
"You! You were holding me back I don't need you anymore, I serve the dark side." She ignited the darksaber and went at Ezra. When more clones arrived Ezra told them to stay back. Then Hera walked up after running a few miles. Zeb was dead and so was Kanan. Hera started crying even harder when she saw Sabine and Ezra fighting.

 _ **15 Minutes Later...**_

"Sabine this isn't... You. Fight it. I've been fighting for you for four and a half YEARS!" He used his new ability to force repulse, directly at her. When the force hit her, she went flying into a gunship. She got right back up and they were fighting. Suddenly, a Mandalorian sniper took a pot shot at her. It hit her in the head, knocking her out. At the range he was at, it didn't have an affect on her. The helmet absorbed the rest of the blast. The mandalorian engaged Ezra. But the mandalorian was no match for the young Jedi. He killed the mandalorian and checked on Sabine. She opened her eyes, gripping her lightsaber. "Ez?" She said. He looked into her eyes and they were back to their beautiful brown color. "Sabine!" They hugged and kissed. She was going home. Alive.

 _ **5 Years Later... Epilogue.**_

 _Ezra and Sabine had a daughter a year after the clone d-day operation that got her back, her name was Dawn Aryn Bridger. She had her mothers hair and fathers eyes. They lived on Ezra's homeworld of Lothal. Hera lives with them as she has nowhere to go. She still trains New Republic soldier after the war. Ezra was considered a hero in the Rebellion but he said in a holo-cast, "I was doing my duty, to my people, and my family." Ezra and Sabine were living in the city, but when the mayor offered them a permanent place in a five star hotel, they had a discussion, Dawn and Ezra said no along with Sabine. But Sabine had one more thing to say.  
"Ez. I'm pregnant." She told him it was a boy and Ezra was happy. Dawn didn't understand and they told her. "Your going to have a baby brother!" She understood after that and was happy. So they stayed in Ezra's house and nine months later, Sabine had the boy. His name was, Ephraim Yaman Bridger._

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed the ending! This is probably the last chapter I'm doing on this story. If you people want a story based on one person or a sequal to this one, I'll consider it if you want. That's it, just leave a review on it. I check this site everyday. May the Force Be With You!**_


End file.
